Too Little Too Late (Get Out)
by PunkPoetry
Summary: One-shot. Quinn and Rachel both have something to share in Glee, it turns into a mash-up.


**I quickly mixed the songs together so you could hear what was in my head, it's not a great edit but I didn't have the time to put it together properly. Put /tiana-m-j-campbell/too-little-too-late ,at the end the soundcloud page. **

Finn sat beside me as glee started, asking why Quinn was scary Quinn again, I gave him my best impression of her face until he went and sat by Sam. Everyone else knew what had happened between us over the weekend and were keeping their distance from me. Santana and Brittany clutched to Quinn's sides at the back of the room.

"Mr. Schue, If you don't mind I have something I'd like to perform." Quinn's voice was sure and confident as she glanced at me to see my reaction. Obviously a song for me. Wonderful.

Mr. Schue's face lite up; probably because Quinn hadn't performed by herself for over a year. But then again, he always has that stupid smile on his face, it reminded me a lot of Finn's dopey face.

"Su-" I interrupt him before he can finish.

"I also have something I'd like to share with the group." I did actually have a song planned, I wasn't just trying to annoy her but I'm not going to miss the opportunity.

"Rachel, you'll have to wait until after Quinn." He'd obviously picked up on the tension surrounding the group as he kept glancing between me and her suspiciously.

I see her smirk in the corner of her eye. "Fine."

"Okay... Go ahead Quinn."

She rises from her seat followed by Santana and Brittany, forming their signature triangle, though it looks more like a arrow head to me.

The beat of the song kicks in and I suddenly know what's she's about to sing. I cannot believe this.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe_

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

_Hope you know that when it's late at night_

_I hold on to my pillow tight_

_And think of how you promised me forever_

(I never thought that anyone)

_Could make me feel this way_

(Now that you're here girl all I want)

_Is just a chance to say_

I stand and she raises her eyebrow. Typical. I step in front of her, putting her off from her synchronised swaying. Luckily, it puts her off singing too and I add my own lyrics into the beat of her's. I see Santana and Brittany shuffling back to their seats but they sing back up when it's needed.

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say**(You know it's just too little too late)

_It's too late _(now) _and I can't wait for you to be gone_

_'Cause I know about her _(who) _and I wonder _(why) _how I bought all the lies_

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway** (You know it's just too little too late)

We step closer and closer together until I feel her breathe on my face. One side of her lip twitches on the verge of a smirk. Turning away, I lift my hand past my shoulder and beckon her with my fingers as I walk towards the door.

**Come with me**

**Stay the night**

**You say the words but girl it don't feel right**

**What do ya expect me to say **(You know it's just too little too late)

**You take my hand**

**And you say you've changed**

**But girl you know you're begging don't fool me**

**Because to you it's just a game** (You know it's just too little too late)

Her eyes are fierce as she points towards the door and manages to make it look like a elegant dance move. I walk back towards her, pulling, what I admit, terrible band boyish moves.

_Get Out, _(leave) _right now,_

_It's the end of you and me_

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say **(You know it's just too little too late)

_You said that you would treat me right but you were just a waste of time _(waste of time)

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

**I was young**

**And in love**

**I gave you everything**

**But it wasn't enough**

**And now you wanna communicate **(You know it's just too little too late)

_How could you ever be so cold_

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Girl you must have gone and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone_

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave_

_Because my heart is breakin'_

_With every word I'm sayin'_

_I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just wouldn't last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these_

_Eyeee-eeee-eeees_

_Ooooh, ooooh_

_Get out_

**It's just too little too late**

**a little too wrong**

**And I can't wait**

**But you know all the right things to say**(You know it's just too little too late)

_It's too late _(now) _and I can't wait for you to be gone_

_'Cause I know about her _(who) _and I wonder _(why) _how I bought all the lies_

**You say you dream of my face**

**But you don't like me**

**You just like the chase**

**To be real**

**It doesn't matter anyway** (You know it's just too little too late)

We stood there, looking into each other's eyes until a slow, awkward clap filled the room. I shouldn't have said what I had. I shouldn't have been angry, it was all my fault.

"I'm done here." She stormed out of the room before I had a chance to apologize.

"Quinn..."

"What?"

"I miss you. "

"I don't care anymore."

"You can't say that."

"I can and I will."

"But..."

"It hurt, Rach. It tore my fucking heart out but I'm over it. You slept with her, Rachel. My fucking friend. You took her number from MY phone and called her and you lied about where you were. You knew how wrong it was but you did it anyway. At least you told me eventually, I'll give you that much. I promised myself that I would never stay with someone who cheated on me again. I'm going to keep that promise."

"Is there nothing I can do to make it up to you?"

"Apart from leaving me alone? I don't think so."

"You can't do this to us. I deserve at least one second chance."

"Look at yourself, you've turned into Finn. You think you're God's gift to humanity. Get over yourself already."

"I..."

"Don't bother following me. I don't want to see you again."

"I'll always love you..."

"I will too but that doesn't change anything."


End file.
